El diario de un sádico bastardo
by MusumeAnon
Summary: No tengo mucho que decir sobre los días que pasan, pero a veces me gusta anotar algunas pocas cosas de lo que ocurre en mi vida. [Serie de pequeños drabbles que componen el vivir diario de Okita Sougo] [OkiKagu] -FINALIZADO-
1. Viernes 16 de Febrero

_He visto fanfics en donde hacen diarios de Kagura, pero nunca he visto uno donde se escriba un diario de Sougo~ La verdad esta idea surgió mientras iba a quedarme dormida y pensé "why not?" Es un long fic, pero los capitulos serán cortos, después de todo es un diario~_

 _Espero que les guste la idea :3_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gorila Hideaki Sorachi._

* * *

Viernes 16 de Febrero.

Hoy salí, como todos los días, del cuartel del Shinsengumi.

Como siempre, estaba a punto de ir a dormir en mi banca favorita del parque que siempre frecuento y ponerme el antifaz. Hasta que vi a una pequeña bastarda rondando por ahí y lo único que atiné en hacer fue a ir a molestarla. No sé por qué lo hice ni por qué lo sigo haciendo. Pero es genial ver su cara de enojo, me mata de risa.

En fin, la molesté y comenzó a pelear conmigo, como siempre. La China me da buenas batallas a veces, y me divierto como nunca.

Hubiera seguido peleando, pero el bastardo de Hijikata me llamó diciendo que necesitaba urgente de mi ayuda: Me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar su mayonesa. Si hubiera sabido antes que era eso, simplemente lo hubiera dejado botado. Pero bueno, en esos momentos no tenía ni la menor idea para que me quería, solo fui. Mis ganas de matarlo aumentaron.

Dejé a la China y se fue. No sé por qué, pero me pareció verla algo rara cuando me despedí de ella. Bueno, ¿Qué importa? De seguro está en sus días.


	2. Sábado 17 de Febrero

Sábado 17 de Febrero.

Hoy Kondo-san nos encargó a la Primera División y a mí salir a buscar los cuarteles de los Joui.

Yamazaki ya estaba espiando a Katsura por vários días, así que no fue difícil encontrar su escondite.

En fin. Los encontramos, dimos batalla, pero el idiota de Katsura se escabulló y todo fue culpa de la China. Maldita gorila que se puso entremedio.

¿Acaso no podía salir a comer su sukonbu a otro lado? De solo verla me distraje y perdí de vista a Katsura…

¿Por qué me distraje de solo verla? Fue un segundo nada más que la ví sentada en el parque… o sea, ni siquiera interfirió en la persecución, pero aún así… ¡AGH! De verdad, maldita China. Mañana sí que te mato.


	3. Domingo 18 de Febrero

Domingo 18 de Febrero.

Hoy me dieron el día libre. No había mucho que hacer en el cuartel, así que Kondo-san me dijo que no me preocupara.

Salí a caminar un rato. Fui a comprar unas galletas picantes y me dirigí al parque a comerlas.

Pensé que podría estar la China, pero no estaba. Mejor para mí, nadie me molestaría, aunque me pareció raro no verla… Se supone que siempre está en el parque, y justo ahora que quiero matarla por lo de ayer no me la encuentro.

Me fui a caminar cerca de la Yorozuya y me escondí detrás de un poste para ver si ella salía… No sé por qué mierda lo hice, no soy Kondo-san.

Ya luego recapacité y me golpee la cabeza con el puño. ¿Que mierda estaba haciendo? Pero ya, justo cuando me disponía a salir de ese poste la China salió de la Yorozuya.

Hice como que andaba caminando por ahí y de casualidad me la había topado, sin embargo, su rostro no lucía como todos los días, se veía opaco. No sé qué le pasó, igual no quise preguntarle, no soy quien para meterme en su vida, aunque sentía bastante curiosidad.

Me vio, me dijo "lo siento, Sádico" y me dedicó una sonrisa amarga para luego retirarse.

La vi irse, no puedo explicarme qué le pasa. Quizás mañana me atreva a preguntarle.


	4. Lunes 19 de Febrero

Lunes 19 de Febrero.

Hoy era un día normal… "Era".

La Yorozuya fue a visitar el Shinsengumi. Necesitaban que les ayudaramos a capturar a unos traficantes de drogas. No nos dijeron quién se los había pedido, era sumamente secreto, pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaban el Danna y el Megane en el cuartel, pero no estaba la China con ellos.

Le pregunté al adicto al azúcar dónde estaba la monstruo traga sukonbu, me contestó que se encontraba afuera con su perro mutante. Me pareció raro que no entrara, así que simplemente salí. Tenía asuntos pendientes con ella.

Me la encontré con la mirada baja, aún estaba triste desde hace días. Me acerqué a ella; al parecer no me sintió porque cuando ya estaba a su lado dió un pequeño salto del susto.

La acompañé en silencio y ya luego le pregunté qué le ocurría. Me miró unos segundos con aquellos ojos azules, pero opacos.

"Tengo que casarme…" me contestó… ¿Cómo es eso de que se tiene que casar? En cuanto recibí la noticia quedé en shock y sigo en shock. La agarré de los hombros, estaba desesperado. Desde que falleció mi hermana que no me sentía así. Le exigí una explicación aunque no estuviera en mi derecho de hacerlo. Sentía que me arrebataban parte importante de mi vida.

"Los Yato son una especie casi extinta… Papi arregló un matrimonio conmigo y otro Yato para que la especie perdure…"

No aguanté y la abracé, creo que ella se impresionó un poco. La verdad hasta yo estoy impresionado de haberlo hecho.

"No lo hagas…" le dije en casi susurro mientras la tenía abrazada. Pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

El Danna y el Megane salieron del Shinsengumi y se despidieron, llevándose a la China con ellos. Ella se despidió de mi con real tristeza… creo que pude notar como una lágrima se asomaba en sus ojos.

No me esperaba esa respuesta, hubiera preferido que me respondiera cualquier cosa: pérdida de Sukonbu, que ya no haya más arroz en la Yorozuya. ¡No sé! ¡Cualquier mierda era válida excepto esto! ¿Qué está pasando? Me siento impotente, no quiero verla casada con nadie. No quiero verla triste… solo… solo quiero verla feliz…

No lo permitiré, definitivamente no permitiré que se case, algo tengo que hacer y rápido.


	5. Martes 20 de Febrero

C _réditos a Tamago to Gohan aru por darme ideas para este cap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Martes 20 de Febrero.

Hoy fui a la Yorozuya, necesitaba encontrarme con el Danna y preguntarle si sabía sobre el matrimonio de la China.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, el que me abrió la puerta fue el Megane y el adicto a los dulces estaba sentado en su escritorio.

Lo saludé y me invitó a tomar asiento, me preguntó que pasaba.

Primero le pregunté si estaba la China y me dijo que había salido a dar una vuelta con Sadaharu. Perfecto, no necesitaba verla en esos momentos.

Le expliqué lo que ella me dijo ayer… No se veía sorprendido, al parecer ya lo sabía todo, aunque su semblante cambio a uno triste en cuanto le mencioné lo del matrimonio.

"Danna…" le dije "¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?"

"No… no quiero que Kagura se case, pero yo no soy su padre para impedirlo, solo soy un simple Yorozuya, ¿Sabes?" Me dedicó una sonrisa amarga y sentí como la impotencia subía por mi pecho hasta mi garganta.

"¡Entonces como Yorozuya que eres… ayúdame a impedir esa mierda de matrimonio!" Fue una petición, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea para que la China no se case, pero… ¿Por qué?...

El Megane me quedó mirando impresionado y susurró mi nombre, fue lo que logré a escuchar. El Danna me miraba con una sonrisa cálida para decir algunas cosas que no puedo explicar.

"¿Sientes algo por Kagura?"

¿Yo…? ¿Sentir algo por esa monstruo traga traga…? No pude responderle en ese instante, y aún creo que no podría hacerlo…

¿Siento algo por… la China?...


	6. Miércoles 21 de Febrero

Miércoles 21 de Febrero.

Ayer el Danna no me pidió dinero ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que me dio de condición para realizar mi petición fue responderle lo que no pude responder ayer… ¿siento algo por la China?

Le dije a Kondo-san que iba a salir a patrullar… Obviamente mentí: fui a sentarme en la banca del parque, necesitaba aclarar mi mente.

Por suerte el parque estaba desolado, no había nadie, ni siquiera un monstruo chino rondaba por ahí. Así que sentí la fresca brisa del día en mi cara y comencé a pensar en ella.

Su sonrisa tan radiante, sus ojos azules como el mar y su cabello tan característico me llevaron a sonreír ligeramente… Sus bromas, su genio, sus actitudes de gorila.

La forma en que siempre la saco de quicio por el simple hecho de entretenerme y pelear con ella. Es una rival perfecta y no es nada sumisa… ella es tan diferente a otras, nunca da su brazo a torcer y adoro a veces su inocencia…

¿Cuándo empecé a ver tantas cosas positivas en la China…? ¿Por qué es que cuando pienso en ella un calor invade mi pecho…? Y entonces me di cuenta de todo.

Salí de un salto de mi asiento y me dirigí rápidamente a la Yorozuya.

Abrí de golpe la puerta y fui al escritorio principal. Ahí estaba el cuatro ojos y el Danna.

"Danna"

"Llegaste, Souichiro-kun" me dijo. Estaba aburrido de corregirle tantas veces lo mismo, así que no le di importancia.

"¿Está la China?" le pregunté. Su semblante se oscureció y pude notar que algo estaba pasando.

"El calvo se llevó a Kagura por hoy… para conocer a su prometido…" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ya no aguanté más.

Me armé del valor suficiente para decir lo que siento, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"¡Danna!" golpee con fuerza su escritorio con mis puños "Ya tengo mi respuesta, así que ayúdame"

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" me preguntó. Cerré los ojos, me mordí el labio para tragarme todo el orgullo que tenía y casi le grité mis palabras.

"Yo… ¡Yo amo a la China y no voy a dejar que se case con otro que no sea yo!"

El adicto a la azúcar me sonrió, y me dijo que mañana comenzaría el plan "Salvando al conejo chino traga sukonbu"

Estoy ansioso y no puedo dormir…


	7. Jueves 22 de Febrero

Jueves 22 de Febrero.

Hoy comenzó a idearse el plan "Salvando al conejo chino traga sukonbu".

Nos reunimos con el Danna en el cuartel del Shinsengumi. Nuestra fuerza policiaca también se hace partícipe de todo esto, así que es importante que todos los miembros estemos presentes.

Es una operación sencilla. Cuando ya falten dos días para la boda de la China vamos a actuar y trabajaremos codo a codo con la Yorozuya.

Obviamente, la China no estaba con nosotros. El plan es sumamente secreto para ella. Es tan idiota a veces que de seguro se le escaparía toda la idea que tenemos para salvarla cuando esté frente a Umibouzu, así que es mejor no decirle.

Planeamos todo. Empezaremos la operación el 28 de Febrero, por mientras, creo que lo mejor sería arreglar los últimos toques…

Me molesta verla triste, no quiero verla triste.

Decidí distraerla un poco antes del día prometido, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que peleando.

Me la encontré en el parque con su perro mutante, sentada en la banca de siempre y con la sombrilla cubriéndole gran parte del rostro.

"Los monstruos chinos no están permitidos aquí" le dije, esperando a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo. "Oye oye, China. Estás ocupando mi lugar" volví a hablarle, aunque ahora me acerqué un poco más a ella para ver su rostro…

Lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se apretara y mis ojos se abrieran como platos…

La China estaba llorando… no soporto verla llorar. Yo quiero ver su sonrisa, su brillante y radiante sonrisa, odio la idea de verla sufrir.

Me acerqué lo suficiente a ella haciendo que se impresionara un poco y la abracé con fuerza, como si fuera el último día del mundo y tenía que aprovecharlo para hacer aquello.

"China… todo estará bien… Confía en mi…" Podía sentir como sus lágrimas corrían con ímpetu por mis hombros. Un nudo logró posarse sobre mi garganta mientras ella seguía suspirando de tristeza…

No quiero verla así, no puedo verla así… solo espero que el día prometido llegue rápido…


	8. Viernes 23 de Febrero

Viernes 23 de Febrero.

Hoy fue un día… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Después de ver tan triste a la China ayer, quise ir a visitarla a la Yorozuya, así que fui con la excusa de que iba a salir a patrullar.

Desde que descubrí los sentimientos que tengo por ella, quiero verla cada vez más, aunque eso a la monstruo le causa algo de recelo, después de todo es como si mi actitud hacia ella haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando llegue a su casa, le pregunté al Danna si estaba y me dijo que sí. La verdad estaba contento de que estuviera, así mi viaje a la Yorozuya no fue en vano.

Llamó a la China y ella salió aún con su rosto sombrío, me dolía verla así.

Llevaba un vestido puesto… creo que era nuevo, se le veía lindo. Era uno de sus típicos vestidos pero de color rojo con detalles de flores rosadas y corto… demasiado corto para que saliera a la calle así… aun así no era quien para decirle que se cambiara, así que me guarde mi disgusto y salimos a caminar un rato.

Mientras caminábamos y ella estaba con su sombrilla cubriéndola del sol, pude notar como las miradas libidinosas de los demás se posaban sobre ella. Me sentí furioso por un momento, así que me saqué la chaqueta y se la puse en los hombros. Me miró impresionada.

"¿Qué haces, Sádico? No tengo frío-aru" me dijo inocentemente. Esta chica es muy lenta.

"¿Quién te regaló ese vestido?" le pregunté sin mirarla a los ojos. Solo espero que mi enojo no se haya notado, aunque pensándolo bien… ella nunca notaria nada ni aunque le dijera directamente que estaba celoso.

"El bastardo con el que me tengo que casar…" pude notar que su mirada se nubló, cesó su caminar y agachó su rostro. "Papi me dijo que hoy en la noche iremos de nuevo a verlo y me pidió que me pusiera este vestido… ¡pero lo odio-aru, odio este vestido de mierda!"

Comenzó a hacer pucheros y unas pequeñas lagrimitas corrían por su rostro… se notaba que estaba mal. Esa no es la China que conozco, la China que conozco da pelea hasta el final y no se rinde nunca… ¿por qué no se rebeló contra Umibouzu?

Me acerqué a ella, tome su cara con mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas con la yema de mis pulgares. Lo dije que no llorara, que todo estaría bien y que confiara en mí, al igual que ayer. Fue entonces que miré a mi costado y vi una tienda de ropa. Menos mal que hoy le había robado la billetera a Hijikata.

"China, tengo una idea". Ella me miró expectante y le dije que me siguiera.

Entramos a la tienda. La hice escoger lo que más le gustara y eligió un kimono rojo con detalles en dorado y rosado, fue a probárselo con unas chicas para que la ayudaran a colocárselo.

Fui a pagarle a la cajera y fue entonces que la vi salir con el kimono puesto… Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente cuando la vi… Wow… se veía hermosa…

Se me acercó con una leve sonrisa.

"Entonces el dicho es cierto, China. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda" le dije para molestarla.

"Cállate, bastardo" me contestó, con el mismo tono de siempre. Al parecer ese detalle la había hecho feliz porque me sonrió… me sonrió con una bella y sincera sonrisa que nunca había visto y me dijo que no le importa el otro vestido. Usará el kimono que le regalé para hoy en la noche.

Me imagino que ya debe estar acompañando a Umibouzu, me da risa pensar en la reacción que tendrá el calvo al verla con ese kimono y no hacerle caso con lo del vestido.

Me gustó ver esa sonrisa… Aun no me la saco de la cabeza…

P.D: Al final me salí con la mía.


	9. Sábado 24 de Febrero

Sábado 24 de Febrero.

Hoy salí a patrullar.

Hijikata descubrió que le usé la tarjeta y me acusó con Kondo-san haciendo que me castigara. Maldito adicto a la mayonesa. Aunque salir a patrullar ni siquiera es un castigo, pero bueno.

Salí en el auto, que flojera tenía de caminar. No llevé a Yamazaki conmigo porque simplemente no me dio la gana escuchar al anpan-man hablando todo el día.

Iba pasando tranquilamente por las calles de Edo hasta que vi a la China parada frente a la vitrina de una chocolatería. Aunque lo que me llamó la atención no eran las miradas babosas que le dedicaba a los chocolates (eso lo hacía siempre), lo que me pareció fuera de lugar es que estaba usando el kimono que le regalé ayer con el dinero del bastardo.

Me estacioné, salí del auto y me fui a saludar a la China… le pegué levemente con el pie en su espalda empujándola un poco, pero no tan fuerte, no quería que se cayera.

"¡¿Qué haces bastardo?!" Me dijo mientras se dirigía a mí, pude ver cómo una vena sobresalía de su frente. Me da risa recordar su reacción.

"¿Qué haces con ese kimono puesto, no que lo usaste ayer?" Le pregunté y ya luego recobró la compostura.

"Pienso que se me ve muy bonito, ¿Cierto que se ve lindo-aru?" Me dijo inocentemente mientras se daba una vuelta sobre sí como para mostrar su kimono. Ciertamente se veía preciosa… me encantaba verla usar algo que le había regalado.

"Ya te dije, China. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"

"¡Tú, bastardo!" Había reaccionado mal y solo atiné a reír divertido. Estaba feliz de volver a ver sus reacciones y que olvidara el asunto de su matrimonio.

No tengo idea por qué, pero cuando termine de reír para luego dedicarle una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó. Pude notar que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada… me sentí un poco incómodo y le cambié el tema.

Le pregunté cómo le fue ayer con la visita al bastardo de su prometido. Quería saber si haber usado el kimono interfirió en algo y sí que lo hizo.

Me comentó que Umibouzu estaba con ataque y que el Danna solo se reía con sorna ante las reacciones del calvo. Además, el Yato con el que se iba a casar hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la vio. Al parecer no le gustaba el kimono.

A pesar de lo terrible que había salido todo por una simple vestimenta, ella me confesó que se sintió bien ver cómo era semi rechazada por ese bastardo, además de que estaba satisfecha por haberse revelado a su papá de una forma pequeña. Después de todo, la China está en contra de ese matrimonio, ella no quiere casarse, para nada.

Sonreí triunfante, volví a salirme con la mía.

"Sádico…" me dijo, solo atiné a mirarla "gracias…" tomó la manga de mi chaqueta, llevó mi brazo hacia abajo para que yo me curvada a su altura y posó un tierno beso en mi mejilla… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡La China no actúa así!

Me impresionó de sobremanera y abrí mis ojos como platos. No me lo podía creer, me había besado.

En cuanto lo hizo salió corriendo y se subió en su perro para irse de ahí.

Para que mentir, quedé paralizado en ese lugar como todo un idiota…

De solo recordarlo, me viene una sensación de ternura.

Maldita China, me hace sentir cosas que antes no sentía…


	10. Domingo 25 de Febrero

Domingo 25 de Febrero.

No pegué el ojo en toda la maldita noche por estar pensando en el beso que me dio la China… ¡Agh! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Odio sentir cosas por esa monstruo! Es como si pensar en ella no me dejara tranquilo.

En fin. Falta poco para el día prometido. El día en que empezará la operación "Salvando al Conejo Chino Traga Sukonbu" o resumido "Salcochitsu", palabra que no significa nada, pero bueno, sirve para acortar el nombre del rescate.

El Danna nuevamente fue al Shinsengumi junto con el Megane. Era más confiable estar en el cuartel que en la Yorozuya.

Dijimos nuestros horarios de encuentro para el 28. Formaríamos bandos comandados por Hijikata, Kondo y yo. Obviamente voy a liderar la Primera División, soy el capitán después de todo.

Mientras que el Shinsengumi realiza el "Salcochitsu", la Yorozuya va a tratar de distraer a Umibouzu, quien se encontrará en la Tierra para llevarse a la China al país natal del mal nacido de su prometido.

Ya se arregló todo y a las ocho de la mañanas vamos a empezar.

Salí a despejarme un rato. Aparte de no haber dormido nada, la cuenta regresiva ya comenzó y me sentía nervioso… Aun lo estoy.

Me senté bajo un árbol y me puse el antifaz. No me di ni cuenta cuando me quedé dormido, tampoco sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor mientras dormía.

Cuando desperté, sentí un peso sobre mi hombro derecho el cual, además, estaba ligeramente mojado.

Me quité el antifaz, miré hacia un lado y me sorprendí cuando vi que la China tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro babeándolo mientras dormía.

"Oye, China" le dije y comencé a hundir sus mejillas con mi dedo para que despertara, pero no hubo caso.

Le grité, le estiré las mejillas, le saqué esos adornos que tiene en el cabello y se los volví a colocar, le rayé la cara y nada. Que sueño pesado de mierda tiene esta chica.

Ya no había caso, así que la tomé en brazos al estilo princesa y se la llevé al Danna de la Yorozuya. No podía dejarla ahí botada mientras dormía. Estaba con la guardia baja.

Cuando llegué, el permanentado me abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Okita-kun?" me dijo cuando la vio en mis brazos.

"Se quedó dormida al lado mío. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó. También estaba durmiendo"

La tomó en sus brazos como si fuera su hija y me dio las gracias por traerla.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta y yo me fuera, volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Me dijo que la China no estaba durmiendo bien estos últimos días, así que se sorprendió de que se haya quedado dormida a mi lado.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella. Me gustaría ayudarla a dormir mejor.

Puede que a veces la distraiga con mi compañía y alguna que otra pelea, pero aun así… quizás cuando está sola en la Yorozuya o incluso con el Danna, vuelve a pensar en el matrimonio, especialmente cuando ya llega la noche y el silencio se hace presente en la casa.

El adicto al azúcar volvió a darme las gracias y me despedí para dirigirme al Shinsengumi.

Falta poco, China… aguanta un poco más…


	11. Lunes 26 de Febrero

Lunes 26 de Febrero.

2 días para el "Salcochitsu".

Hoy salí en auto con Yamazaki.

Yo iba manejando y él de copiloto. Estuvo todo el viaje hablándome sobre sus prácticas de tenis, creo que apenas lo escuché. No me interesaba lo que decía.

Paramos en un semáforo, de casualidad miré hacia mi lado derecho y vi a la China caminando por la acera.

Salí de la espera del semáforo y me estacioné.

Le dije al anpan-man que fuera a comprarme un poco de galletas picantes. El idiota me hizo caso.

Cuando ya se fue llamé a la China. Me miró dudosa y me preguntó que quería.

"Súbete" le dije, ella puso un poco de resistencia.

"¡¿Por qué debería subirme, sádico bastardo-aru?!" Extrañaba sus insultos.

Me bajé del auto, me dirigí a ella y la tomé a la fuerza poniéndola en mi hombro. La dejé en el auto, me subí y eché a andar el motor.

Me dió lo mismo dejar botado a Zaki.

La China seguía alegando en el asiento del copiloto. De verdad extrañaba ese humor de mierda que tiene.

Paré el auto cerca de un puesto de ramen.

Me miró extrañada.

"Bájate" le dije.

"¡¿Primero quieres que me suba y que luego me baje, bastardo?!" me gritó. Así que fui a su puerta, la abrí y apoyé mi brazo sobre la el marco de la ventana a la vez que me acercaba a ella.

"¿Acaso quieres que te cargue como princesa, gorila?" le dije con mirada amenazadora y una sonrisa ladina.

La China me miró furiosa y se bajó del auto. Se dirigió al puesto de ramen se sentó y dijo: "Deme 5 tazones de ramen, los paga el bastardo que viene atrás-aru"

Solo atiné a sonreír y me senté al lado de ella.

"China…" me miró expectante. "¿Por qué no te has revelado a Umibouzu?"

Pude ver como dejaba de lado su ramen y su mirada se volvía seria.

"Me costó mucho unir a mi familia nuevamente… no quiero que por no hacerle caso, Papi se vaya a enojar y me abandone de nuevo-aru"

Por lo visto para ella es difícil… su familia es más importante que cualquier cosa… tengo que ayudarla… voy a ayudarla… ya solo faltan dos días. Si Umibouzu tiene que enojarse con alguien que sea con la Yorozuya, con el Shinsengumi, pero no con ella… ¿Acaso no piensa en la felicidad de su hija? No puedo imaginarme cómo alguien como Umibouzu, quien es un padre celoso, puede arreglar un matrimonio de otro Yato con la China.

No le pregunté más, no quiero incomodarla, prefiero distraerla a seguir preguntándole cosas que le recuerden su situación.

Tomé un naruto de su ramen, me miró expectante, y me lo comí en su cara.

"¡Cómprate tu propio ramen, bastardo!"

"Estoy pagando tu comida, así que, en teoría el ramen también es mío" le dije y le saqué la lengua.

La China comenzó a pelear conmigo y yo me defendía. Noté su sonrisa de vez en cuando, se estaba divirtiendo.

Eso era suficiente para mí. Me gustaba verla feliz.

Pasó el día y llegué agotado al cuartel. No sin antes dejar a la monstruo en la Yorozuya.

China, espero que con lo mucho que te cansaste hoy, puedas dormir mejor.


	12. Martes 27 de Febrero

Martes 27 de Febrero.

Un día para el "Salcochitsu"... Y pensar que mañana ya comenzamos todo…

Hoy me encontré con el Danna cuando iba haciendo mi patrullaje.

"¿Estás listo para la operación Salchicha?" me dijo.

Idiota, siempre confunde los nombres.

"Es Salcochitsu, Danna" le corregí, pero ni le importó.

Me recordó que mañana a las 8 AM tengo que estar preparado para todo.

La China estará en la Yorozuya y el pemanentado se llevará a Umibouzu a Yoshiwara para distraerlo mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro rescate. Creo que al calvo lo va a emborrachar y se lo llevará de putas con la excusa de que van a celebrar el próximo casamiento de su hija.

En fin, sigo nervioso.

Más rato me encontré con la gorila traga sukonbu dando una vuelta con su perro gigante.

Ella estaba de espaldas, así que me acerqué sigilosamente y le quité uno de los adornos para el cabello que usa.

Me miró furiosa y empezó a decirme un montón de malas palabras que la verdad en vez de enojarme me dieron risa. Es chistoso que una chica tan linda y que parezca muñeca de porcelana tenga el vocabulario de un camionero.

Comencé a girar con mi dedo su adorno para el cabello y empecé a molestarla.

Le dije que si lo quería tenía que alcanzarlo. Cómo amo molestar a la China.

Trataba erróneamente de tomarlo. Agradezco ser más alto que ella, pero… en un momento comenzó a saltar y no pude pasar desapercibido como sus senos rebotaban… ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga 16 y los tenga tan grandes?!

Al final me distraje y agarró igual su adorno para el cabello.

Maldición.

La China me miró dudosa y con esa cara de inocencia característica que tiene.

"¿Te pasó algo, Sádico? me preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" me defendí como pude. Pensé que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando los senos, pero no era eso.

"Hace un tiempo andas raro-aru" me dijo. Nunca pensé que se daría cuenta de mi comportamiento. ¡Mierda! Pensé que la mocosa era más lenta…

No le expliqué nada y le dije que estaba loca por pensar que estoy raro.

Comenzó a pelear conmigo por tratarla así y nuevamente la estaba distrayendo de los asuntos que tenía en su cabeza… Su casamiento y mi comportamiento.

Mientras la operación no se lleve a cabo, solo necesito distraerla...

No pienso confesarme a ella… No hasta que todo esto termine.


	13. Miércoles 28 de Febrero

Miércoles 28 de Febrero.

Hoy comenzó la operación "Salcochitsu".

A las 8 AM dejé a Yamazaki espiando la Yorozuya detrás de un poste y algunos miembros del Shinsengumi nos escondimos en unos arbustos. Teníamos que saber en qué momento se iban el Danna con el Megane a Yoshiwara junto a Umibouzu.

El permanentado salió de la casa acompañado del calvo y a un lado el hermano de Otae-san.

"Vamos, Calvo. ¡Festejemos el matrimonio de tu hija!" Lo dijo fuerte y claro. "Matrimonio" era la palabra clave para actuar. Y cuando Yamazaki nos avisó que se ya se habían ido, entramos sigilosamente a la casa de la Yorozuya.

Mientras mis subordinados vigilaban la puerta de entrada, yo fui a buscar a la China.

La encontré durmiendo en el armario y dormía como un tronco. De verdad, aunque hubiera un terremoto de 10° esta chica no despertaría.

La moví tratando de hacerla reaccionar y nada… Ya, no me quedaba de otra. La tomé y la puse en mi hombro como un costal de papas.

"El Conejo ya está en la jaula" le dije a Yamazaki por el walkie talkie indicando la retirada y nos fuimos de la Yorozuya

Mientras los demás volvían al Shinsengumi y preparaban el plan de batalla, porque de seguro Umibouzu va a darnos pelea cuando se entere de que secuestramos a su hija, yo me fui a una cabaña un poco lejos de Edo en donde iba a resguardar a la China.

Increíblemente pasaban las horas y no despertaba. Despertó a eso de las 12 de la tarde… China floja, ¿así quién querría casarse con ella? Ah… claro… ese "quién" soy yo.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y me miró. La había dejado acostada en un futón y yo estaba al lado de ella.

"¿Sádico…?"

"Mira la hora que es, China. ¿Cuánto tiempo eres capaz de dormir?" le dije haciéndome el enojado. Podía ver como salía más aún de su trance de sueño e inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

Me dio la excusa de que dormía mucho por su sueño de belleza. ¿Qué más belleza quiere? Es bellísima… aunque eso no se lo pienso decir. Después los humos se le suben a la cabeza y no hay quien la pare.

Le dije que se levantara porque aún estaba con el pijama puesto y le pasé un poco de ropa. Se la compré con la tarjeta de Hijikata mientras ella dormía. Se fue a duchar y la esperé mientras lo hacía.

Cuando salió de la ducha… se veía hermosa.

Le había comprado un vestido rojo con lunares blancos de tirantes gruesos y sin escote, ajustado en la cintura y con una terminación ancha. Parecía una muñeca. Además tenía su cabello tomado en dos moños y algunos mechones salían de sus adornos.

La gorila me preguntó "¿Dónde estamos?" y le dije todo el plan. Ya era hora de que lo supiera.

Lo único que me respondió fue un gran e impresionado "¡¿Aaaaaahh?!" y yo le dije que de qué se quejaba, después de todo ni quiere casarse. Así que se quedó callada y se sentó en el futón que aún estaba ahí. Me senté al lado de ella.

"Para que no escapes, me quedaré toda la noche vigilándote" le dije y se sonrojó de sobremanera. Me dijo que soy un pervertido.

Idiota… ni siquiera lo decía con esas intenciones… Ahora ya no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que podría hacerle ahora. Estamos solos después de todo. Pero prefiero contenerme, no vaya a ser que me acuse con la ONU, total aún es menor de edad.

Llevé unas películas para que no nos aburramos los dos en esa cabaña por hoy… mañana de seguro Umibouzu se da cuenta de todo y tendré que ir a la batalla. Adiós relajos.

La China está durmiendo mientras escribo en el diario… Se ve tan angelical durmiendo que me dan ganas de besarla, pero no lo haré, aún no.


	14. Jueves 1 de Marzo

Jueves 1 de Marzo.

¡ME GUSTA LA MAYONESA DE TOSHI!

P.D: Oye bastardo, si vas a andar escribiendo en un diario como el cara de niña que eres trata de ocultarlo mejor para que nadie lo lea. No seas idiota.

P.D 2: Agradece que no leí nada porque no me interesan tus secretos de marica.

Se despide la Gran Gura-sama.

* * *

China idiota. Anoche tomó mi diario y recién ahora me vengo a dar cuenta.

Logré darme un tiempo para escribir esto. Estamos ahora mismo en una ardua batalla contra Umibouzu.

Varios de nuestros hombres han caído y están atendiéndose en el hospital. No me esperaba que el calvo trajera a la familia del bastardo que iba a casarse con la monstruo.

Empezó todo hoy en la mañana cuando él llegó a los cuarteles buscando a su hija. No se cómo diablos se enteró tan rápido.

Parece que ayer el Danna se emborrachó de más y abrió la boca… idiota permanentado… Umibouzu está furioso.

Comenzaron con destruir el cuartel general buscando a la China, pero no había caso, la China no está ahí.

En cuanto me avisaron, me fui como una bala al Shinsengumi y dejé sola a Kagura advirtiéndole que no saliera de la cabaña por ningún motivo… Mierda, acabo de llamarla por su nombre.

Llegué y comencé a batallar con todo lo que me dieran las fuerzas. De verdad la raza Yato es una raza de temer.

En eso, justo cuando uno de los Yato iba a atacarme, algo me salvó… más bien alguien. De verdad no podía creerlo. Era el bastardo que la China tiene por hermano.

Le pregunté qué diablos estaba haciendo y me dijo que no me defendió por estar de nuestra parte, solo que como su hermana no estaba presente, iba a aprovechar de rebelarse contra el calvo… No le creí nada, de seguro lo hacía por ella. Pero agradezco que Kamui esté de nuestro lado.

Seguimos aún en batalla y ya no queda tiempo, debo dejar de escribir ahora mismo o saldré herido en cualquier momento.

Solo espero que la China esté aún en la cabaña y ni se le ocurra venir. No me gustaría que viera como sus familiares se pelean entre ellos.


	15. Viernes 2 de Marzo

Viernes 2 de Marzo.

Se supone que hoy se casaba la China, pero en vez de eso estamos batallando para que eso no ocurra.

Hemos peleado sin descansar, sin dormir. Y es que, no es que no hayamos dormido por estar sacándonos la madre, sino porque hemos estado alerta a cualquier movimiento que den los Yato.

Ya amaneció y la batalla continúa. No me pienso rendir, no hasta que el calvo entienda que con la vida de su hija no se juega. Por suerte Kamui me sigue apoyando.

Fui al campo de batalla y vi al mal nacido que se iba a casar con ella.

"Así que tú eres el desafortunado que tendrá que soportar a la China" le dije con una sonrisa ladina y cínica.

Tenía cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran celéste claro y su piel era tan pálida como la de Kagura.

"Así que tú eres el mal nacido que arruinó mi panorámica con ese feo kimono" me contestó. Sentí como me hervía la sangre. El bastardo era un maldito depravado.

Tomé mi katana y comencé a pelear con él. La batalla fue intensa. A veces me daba con su paraguas o me disparaba. Trataba de esquivar las balas y de vez en cuando alguna que otra rozó mi mejilla y mis piernas, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. En cambio al malnacido pude hacerle un gran corte que iba desde el hombro hasta el pecho, así que sangraba bastante. Comenzó a desmoronarse a los minutos después. ¿Enserio la China tenía a este inútil como prometido para preservar la raza?

Cuando iba a darle el corte final, un paraguas verde oscuro detuvo mi espada. Era el calvo protegiendo al bastardo.

"Tú eres el que está detrás de todo esto, ¿cierto?" me preguntó enojado. Yo mantuve una sonrisa desafiante. Fue algo bastante arriesgado… Peleé contra el gran Umibouzu.

"No aceptaré que case a su hija con cualquier inútil. Apenas aguantó uno de mis más certeros golpes, Umibouzu-san".

Su paraguas y mi espada chocaban, tratando de atinar algún golpe, pero era casi imposible. El calvo tiene una buena defensa.

En eso, siento que alguien viene mientras golpea a todos a su paso.

"¡SÁDICO BASTARDO! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, NO COMETAS SUICIDO-ARU!" Era la China. Venía lo más rápido que podía arriba de su perro gigante.

Tsk… idiota, le había dicho que no viniera.

Estaba a punto de llegar a donde me encontraba batallando con su padre y se bajó de Sadaharu para prepararse a la pelea, pero Kamui la detuvo.

Pude ver que le decía algo que no logré escuchar y Kagura se detuvo aún con las manos de su hermano en sus hombros, aunque ahora no se esforzaba por moverse, solo observaba toda la situación preocupada.

"Oye, calvo" le dije mientras seguíamos batallando.

"¡¿A quién le dices calvo, niñato?!" me atacó con más fuerza haciendo que chocara con una pared cercana. Pude escupir un poco de sangre de mi boca. Escuché como la China gritaba mi nombre… bueno, más bien el apodo que siempre me dedicaba.

Umibouzu se posicionó frente a mí y golpeó mi cabeza con su pie, haciendo que el costado de mi frente tocara el suelo.

"¡S-Sádico….!" Escuché… mis oídos se estaban llenando de sangre y me dificultaba oír a la China. Pero pude ver cómo era detenida nuevamente por Kamui.

"¡Sádico!" Nuevamente… estaba casi llorando… Por favor, China… no tenías que llorar…

"¡SOUGO!" Dijo mi nombre, casi en llanto. Había dicho mi nombre… No podía dejar esto así.

Tomé la pierna del calvo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, que ni idea de donde la saque, tiré a Umibouzu lejos de mí y me levanté escupiendo sangre hacia un lado.

No iba a dejar que esa pelea fuera en vano. El Danna, el Megane y todo el Shinsengumi estaban peleando por mi petición, no podía dejar que esto quedara así.

"Umibouzu-san" le dije cuando él volvió a ponerse de pie. "A usted no le gusta ver a su hija triste… ¿verdad?... Solo mírela, mírela ahora" me costaba hablar. Me dificultaba. Mis huesos dolían y mis músculos también, pero más me dolía verla llorando haciendo que pusiera una cara fea que opacaba por completo su belleza.

El calvo la vio y se sorprendió de su estado.

"Ella no quiere casarse" le terminé de decir haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que quiere y lo que no quiere?" trató de golpearme con el paraguas nuevamente y yo me defendí con mi katana.

"Lo sé… porque la conozco bien.

Porque es una idiota que traga sukonbu todo el día.

Es una infantil a veces, pero en ocasiones ella misma me da refugio en sus palabras cuando no sé qué hacer. A pesar de su edad, tiene una madurez emocional inigualable.

Lo sé porque noto siempre su brillante sonrisa y cuando esa sonrisa no está los días son grises.

Y lo sé también porque… porque la amo" le dije sin más y forcé el agarre en mi katana. "¡Y no permitiré que se case con alguien que no la hará feliz!" me miró impresionado, y con gran fuerza logré tirar hacia atrás a Umibouzu.

Quedó en el suelo, mirando al cielo mientras yo agotado caí sentado y me apoyé sobre mi katana.

"Ya veo…" me dijo. Pude ver que formaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. "Pensé que le podía dar lo mejor a Kagura-chan, con un hombre con dinero y que pudiera mantenerla bien, además de darme nietos fuertes, pero al parecer me equivoqué… Al parecer lo mejor ya lo tenía acá…" Se sentó y me observó para luego seguir hablándome. "La verdad siempre pensé que Kagura-chan iba a elegir al idiota de la permanente, pero viendo como lloró por ti ahora, creo que también me equivoqué en ese aspecto… Después de todo, sigo sin conocer bien a mi propia hija… Ah… perdóname, Kouka. Soy un mal padre". Se levantó aún con esa sonrisa cálida en el rostro y me dirigió la mirada. "Eres un buen muchacho, Okita"

Se retiró, cojeando y arrastrando el desmayado cuerpo del ex prometido de Kagura mientras le decía "Eres un completo inútil". Se acercó a Kagura, le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar para luego darle un beso en la frente. Se retiró sin más y se despidió. Había perdido la batalla.

Pude ver como la China se acercó corriendo a mí.

"¡¿Eres idiota?!" me dijo y luego me golpeó en la cabeza. Me quejé, China idiota, no sabe ni cómo tratar a un herido. Lo que pasó luego me sorprendió.

Me había abrazado con fuerza y pude sentir como sus lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

"Gracias…" me dijo en casi susurro y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Me dolía, estaba apretándome fuerte, pero valía la pena.

Ahora me encuentro en una sala de hospital con un poco de suero y con el abdomen vendado, además de algunas vendas en mi cabeza, cara, y prácticamente todo mi cuerpo.

Hoy fue un día duro. Por lo menos ahora podré dormir lo que no pude anoche.

P.D: Pude salvar a la China…


	16. Sábado 3 de Marzo

Sábado 3 de Marzo.

Ah… fueron dos semanas completas de preocupación, pero ahora Kagura está a salvo y eso es lo que importa.

Sigo en el hospital y puede que mañana me den el alta… Ya quiero salir de acá, no es como si me divirtiera estando encerrado entre cuatro paredes blancas con olor a medicamento, es sumamente aburrido.

La enfermera que me atiende me dijo que en la mañana había ido la China a verme, pero que yo estaba durmiendo, así que ni enterado…

¡Mierda! Si no hubiera estado durmiendo, la hubiera visto, y la hubiera abrazado, acariciado su mejilla, acercado mis labios a ella y… y… ¡No voy a escribir eso! ¡Se supone que soy un sádico, joder!

En fin. Más tarde fue a visitarme Hijikata-san con Kondo-san… La visita de Gori-san es agradable, pero no quería ver al Mayora. Le dije que se fuera, le hice una señal de "fuchi fuchi" como si fuera un perro y se enojó.

"¡¿Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti así me tratas, bastardo?!" Me dijo. Y le contesté que no lo hicieron por mí, lo hicieron por la China.

En fin, más tarde, cuando ya se habían ido Kondo y Hijikata, volvió ella.

Estaba usando el kimono que le regalé y se veía preciosa. No esperaba que llegara de nuevo a verme.

"El vestido se ensució con sangre ayer cuando me puse a pelear con unos Yato antes de que Kamui me detuviera" me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi camilla y se sentaba al lado mío.

"De todas formas te ves igual de mal con todo lo que te pongas" le dije. Pensaba que se iba a enojar, pero en vez de eso sonrió cálidamente. "¿Qué tienes, China? ¿Tienes un gas?" le dije al ver su sonrisa.

Me golpeo en la cabeza y me dijo que era un idiota. Comencé a reírme y ella me siguió el juego. Al fin podía verla sonreír sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones ni nada. Estaba feliz.

"China…" le dije "sobre lo que le dije ayer a tu padre…"

"¿Qué le dijiste a Papi-aru?" ¡¿Qué acaso no me había escuchado cuando confesé mis sentimientos?! ¡China idiota! No puede ser…

"¿No escuchaste nada?" le pregunté con una vena en la frente y una mueca de molestia en mi rostro.

"No, Kamui ayer me dijo que confiara en ti y que no me metiera en la pelea, solo eso. Pero fue lo único que escuché hasta que Papi se me acercó y me dijo que eres un buen chico. Eso no lo dudo, eres nuestro policía después de todo-aru" me dijo con una cara inocente… Así que eso era lo que le habían dicho y que no logré escuchar… Maldita China. No escuchó nada de lo que dije.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchaste?!"

"¡¿Cómo te iba a escuchar con tanta conmoción, bastardo?! No tengo súper oídos o algo así" Me advirtió enojada. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

"¿No que eres una Yato?"

"¡Eso que importa! No escuché ni una mierda. Bastardo, idiota, sádico, cara de niña"

"Basta…"

"Bolsa de excremento, marica, cabeza de coco…"

"¡Basta!"

"Mal nacido, tonto, doblemente idiota, hueles peor que la mierda de Sada-"

"¡Te amo, Kagura!" la interrumpí antes de que siguiera insultándome… Dios, esta China no iba a parar nunca… aun así… sentí un calor recorrer mi pecho cuando se lo confesé… "Ahora sí me escuchaste… ¿cierto?... Me encantas, eres la única persona con la que me siento completo. Me sacas de la rutina diaria, amo ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos. Amo tu carácter de mierda y todo de ti…" veía como se ponía cada vez más roja. Mi mirada era sincera y ella estaba con los labios semiabiertos escuchando todo. Aunque luego, toda esa ternura se fue al garete y me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh… ¿Así que caíste a los pies de la gran Gura-sama? Eres un débil, Sádico." Me dijo y una venita se apareció en mi frente. ¿Acaso no se había tomado en serio todo lo que le dije? "Me sorprende que puedas moverme la cola, maldito Chihuahua. Pero no te culpo. ¡Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de la gran Gura-sama!" terminó de decir mientras reía burlonamente. Ya no soporté y tomé su rostro con mis dos manos para acercarlo al mío… En ese momento, la besé con deseo interrumpiendo sus molestas burlas.

Sentía sus suaves labios en los míos. Eran tan cálidos… me hundí en ellos y el mundo me dio vueltas. Eran tan dulces como la miel y tan tibios como el fuego… Me encanta… La dejé de besar suavemente, pero aún manteníamos nuestros rostros juntos. La China me veía impresionada. "Te lo dije enserio… No bromeo, Kagura… Te amo".

Esta vez ella comenzó a buscar mis labios con su mirada y nos sumimos nuevamente en un cálido beso lleno de pasión y deseo… La amo demasiado… Quiero estar siempre junto a ella.

La China aceptó mis sentimientos… Algún día, en unos años más, me voy a casar con ella…

P.D: Al fin la tengo conmigo…


	17. Un día de nuestras vidas

Un día de nuestras vidas.

Okita Sougo cerró aquel diario mientras un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, y una bebita de cabellos bermellón y ojos turquesa, como los de su abuela, lo miraban expectante y llenos de atención.

— Y así fue como salve a su madre de ese matrimonio y después me confesé a ella. – Dijo orgulloso mientras dirigía su mirada a sus bellos hijos. Souji de 6 años y Kouka de 4 años.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Papi es un héroe! – decía la pequeña mientras aplaudía a su galante padre. – Cuando sea grande quiero casarme con alguien como papi – añadió sonriente y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¡Y yo seré fuerte como papá y derrotaré al abuelo en una batalla! – decía el mayor mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba su pecho en señal de gloria.

Sougo logró botar una pequeña gota de sudor a lo dicho anteriormente. No es que él fuera más fuerte que el gran Umibouzu, ni siquiera se le igualaba, solo le había dado un golpe mientras le decía cosas que lo habían llevado a pensar. En conclusión, lo había evangelizado.

— Su padre es un debilucho, nunca ha ganado una batalla. – Una bella dama de unos 25 años, cabello largo y bermellón y sujetado en una trenza baja se acercaba a su marido e hijos. – Ni siquiera ha podido ganarme a mí, a la gran Gura-sama – añadió mientras reía con orgullo.

— ¡Siii! ¡Yo quiero ser fuerte como mami! – añadió la pequeña Kouka.

— ¡Yo también! – dijo el adorable Souji.

— Que rápido cambian de opinión… – Sougo dio un pesado suspiro mientras tenía cara de haber perdido. Sin embargo, Kagura se acercó a él y tomó sus mejillas tiernamente.

— Pero para mí siempre serás el más fuerte – le dijo con dulzura para luego plasmar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Souji mostró una mueca de asco mientras que la más pequeña, Kouka, miraba enternecida la escena.

— Ya, es hora de comer. – Anunció Kagura, haciendo que sus hijos encendieran los motores y fueran más rápido que autos de carreras a la mesa gritando un alegre "¡Siiii!". Habían heredado el gran estómago de su madre.

Sougo los veía divertidos, para luego dirigirse al bello rostro de la bermellón a la vez sonreía cálidamente.

— ¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa? Me das miedo-aru

Y el castaño bufó una pequeña carcajada mientras cerraba los ojos con parsimonia para luego abrirlos haciendo que sus carmines orbes chocaran con el azul mar de Kagura

— Porque te amo – la bermellón sonrió instantáneamente al escuchar esto sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho.

— Yo también te amo – le dijo con ternura para luego sellar todo en otro beso lleno de satisfacción y amor.

Sí, Okita Sougo había cumplido su sueño de tener una bella familia junto a la mujer que amaba y seguirá amando hasta el final de sus días, porque ella le cambió la vida, y si ser feliz de esa manera no era suficiente, no sé qué podría superar aquello.

De seguro Mitsuba estaba orgullosa desde el cielo.

* * *

 _He aquí el final de este pequeño fanfic el que hice a base de drabbles (bueno, todos los caps tenían la intención de ser drabbles aunque no todos lo fueran xD) y que escribí con mucho cariño todos los días :')_

 _Quisiera decir que estoy feliz por completar por primera vez un fanfic y dándole final. Si bien no es mi primer fanfic largo *cof cof* FCA *cof cof* sí es el primero que tiene final._

 _Quiero darles las gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado._

 _Le quiero dar créditos también a Tamago To Gohan Aru por a veces ayudarme con la trama, te quiero nakama -inserte corazoncito-_

 _Y obvio créditos a todos ustedes por leerme y dejarme reviews, y motivarme a seguir todos los días actualizando! los quiero!._

 _Nos estamos leyendo! *cof cof* en Us porque mi cabeza quedó seca en FCA, pero espero algún día seguir actualizando ese fic *cof cof*_

 _LOVU ANDO PIIS!_

 _P.D: El que me diga que quería lemon le parto la madre! (?) (está en Rated K+)_


End file.
